


ruins in your heart

by lettersforsale



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforsale/pseuds/lettersforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had always known that life was a burden of fading beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruins in your heart

Magnus had always known that life was a burden of fading beauty.

 

He had seen humans, warlocks and other creatures collapse like empires and buildings, wounds as deep as craters in their souls, and nothing of their inner glow left.

He had seen them change when they faced death: the bright veil, which covered the colour of their eyes, their trembling and numb hands and their lips, soundlessly forming words.

He had seen them age and how their heartbeat couldn’t keep up to all the lost memories inside them, finally standing still like broken clocks.

 

 

Yes, life was a fading beauty that vanished in front of him, again and again, over and over, while Magnus didn’t defy this eternal circle but instead was completely excluded from it.

And to stay in contact with it became harder and harder for him.

 

It was _hard_ to listen to mortals – that would depart this life in a few decades – whose deeds didn’t influence him.

It was hard to build up real, genuine bonds to them, because soon they would be, whoops, just gone like this and thus their finite smiles, gleaming courage and invincibility.

Magnus had seen them all; now they weren’t more than a murmuring stream around him.

 

He had never thought that this stream of charming faces and personalities would someday _stop_.

 

 

 

“ _Alexander_.” The name rolls clear of his tongue, devoted solemnity combined with curiosity in it.

Hair like velvet night and eyes like an unspeakable sea in another dimension, at whose beach Magnus had spent dawn after dawn without even thinking about time.

 _Ooh,_ and this insistence, this painful insistence on the rules the boy clings to like his life depended on them. Under it slumbers clumsy, devouring passion, but

“You don’t have any clue what I feel”

and

“Family is everything to me”

and

“I’m getting married”

let Magnus be gentle, careful, he doesn’t want to push him.

Alec is young and inexperienced, no comparison to himself, but he fascinates and is a bastion of calm in Magnus’ eternal stream of human and magical beings surrounding him.

 

 

 

Eventually, he tastes Alecs lips on his own, hot and sweet and _alive_ and Magnus knows that their future too, will be marked by death.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this probably sounds awkward af, but anyway, have some more fanfic about these weird people that are ruining my life.


End file.
